


Bus Osculare Me

by Rowan_Morrison



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, Tour Bus Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Morrison/pseuds/Rowan_Morrison
Summary: Title is an old Replacements song, Kiss Me On The Bus





	Bus Osculare Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostlyMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyMistress/gifts).

I had been there reporting for a local paper on the music scene in my town. There wasn't one, so everytime someone even vaguely famous came through, it was a big deal. So when they sent me to cover my favorite band, Ghost, I tried to just be calm about it but inside I was screaming with happiness. And they had set it up so I could interview Special Ghoul after the show, which made it even more exciting. 

After my interview with Special, who was a delightful man and incredibly insightful about music and media in general, I was packing up my bag, when the door opened behind us. An annoyed Papa III looked at Special, backed up and looked to see that it was his name on the door of the dressing room we were in and pointed at Special.

"Out. NOW!" He commanded.

Special's eyes were still smiling when he extended his hand, rose and started out the door. 

"It was very nice meeting you and I wish you continued success," I concluded and turned to go as well. 

"Not you. You stay," Papa III pointed at me. I was startled and blushed. Like the old stereotype, he was beautiful even when he was angry. A bit sweaty still from the stage, he ran his hand through his hair, ostensibly to comb it back, but it just made it messier and it flopped back onto his forehead. 

"Would you like to interview me?"

I smiled, knowing exactly where this was going. 

"But not here. Too noisy and not private. Follow me." He gestured for me to come with him and once in the hallway, placed his hand at the small of my back. He could have no idea that the gesture was one of my favorites and he noticed me tense just a little, excited by his touch. "We've met before. Can't remember exactly where, but we had a photo, yes?"

"Yes."

"More than once, I believe."

"Yes," Goddamn him, he always wanted to play this game. And Goddamn Special for playing along with him this time. 

"You knew they'd send me," I stated. It wasn't even a question.

"Of course. And why wouldn't I want to meet with my favorite, what is the phrase? Intrepid reporter?"

We continued down the hallway and out a side door to the waiting bus. Security was out there, but not really paying attention after they saw it was him.

"Ladies' first," he opened the bus door and gestured for me to ascend the stairs. As I stepped up, he whispered, "I do love that ass of yours."  
I blushed as he shut the door behind us. Dropping my bag on the first seat I saw, I turned back to him.  
He brushed the back of his hand over my face and pulled my hair out of its ponytail. 

"There. Much better," he smiled. He grabbed my waist and helped me up onto the booth table facing him. Leaning down, he softly kissed my lips as his hands started tracing up my stocking clad legs. His fingers danced over the lace tops of my stockings, caressing my thighs and inching closer to my panties. I moaned a bit and he kissed me harder. I clutched the hair at the back of his head and held him there, probing his mouth with my tongue. He rubbed himself against the table as his slipped his fingers under my panties. Reaching to the back, he pulled them down, my bottom rising to allow him to remove them. 

Ruching up my skirt, he was soon on his knees in front of me, taking his white gloves off and exploring me with his fingers. 

"Oh, what's this? You naughty girl!" he mocked surprise and pulled the vibrator out of me. "How many times did you come during the show?"

"How many times did you go backstage and hit the button?" I countered. 

"I lost count," he admitted, grinning.

"Same," I replied, 

"I want to taste you." I looked down at him and nodded as he gently and softly kissed my outer labia. I shook with excitement as he allowed his fingers to open me and slid in two digits slowly, deeply. I groaned and pulsed against him as he deftly flicked my clit with just the tip of his tongue. The orgasms with the vibe were good, but nothing compared to actually being with him and I could not wait to feel that again. He used his fingers to spread me open and then stuck his tongue in me as far as it would go, flicking around and back out to my nub. I held on to the sides of the table. Fuck, he was amazing and I was soon rubbing myself against his face, trying to get off again. 

"No, wait, I want to feel the next one," he said, standing and unzipping his trousers. I sat up, staring into his eyes and wanting nothing more than to do whatever he commanded of me. 

"Take it out," he leaned down and whispered as my hands went into his pants and I pulled him free. I continued to look into his eyes as I took his balls in one hand and his cock in the other one,gently starting to stroke it, knowing that he would want it harder and faster. I loved teasing him and would do it any chance I could during our encounters. Making him want it until he lost control and just took me was a favorite game. 

My hands continued to play over him, gently squeezing. I heard him sigh, pleased, looking down and watching me touch him as his hair fell in his face. That drove me crazy. With one hand stroking him, I reached up and brushed his hair with my fingers, then cupped my hand around the back of his head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. He held my face in his hands as his tongue explored my mouth and my tongue entwined with his. Grabbing me around the waist, he pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Even a little sweaty, he still smelled amazing. 

I reached down and pushed his pants over his hips, so he could step out of them. He removed his suit and then reached for my blouse, unbuttoning my plain white shirt, It was so fucking hot to have him undressing me while he was already nude. He pushed the shirt off my shoulders and gently kissed from behind my ear to my clavicle. He removed it completely and then grabbed my lace clad breasts in his hands,squeezing them and groaning as he did. Papa bent down and placed kisses and bites all over my breasts as his hands worked to undo the bra clasp in the back. He pulled the straps off my shoulders and returned his attention to my breasts, kissing, licking and biting my nipples. He knew just how to excite me, to keep pushing me until I couldn't stand it anymore. I grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head up to kiss me again. 

He broke away.

"Stand up and turn around," he ordered. I complied and he stood behind me, rubbing himself on the back of my skirt. 

"You know I have to go home in that, right?"

"Do you now?" he stood back and slowly unzipped my skirt, pushing it over my hips and holding my hand as I stepped out of it, kicking it aside. "There, now I won't get anything else on it."

I turned around, just in my garter hose and heels. His hands on my waist, he looked me in the eyes. 

"God, you are beautiful," he sighed and smiled. 

"Same" I replied, winking as he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed my ass in both hands. I rubbed my face on his chest over to his nipple and flicked it with my tongue. He groaned into my ear as I reached for his ass and dug my nails in. I could feel him harden even more.

"Somebody likes that," I whispered and he moaned, "Mmm hmm."

I looked behind him and saw the built in couch along the other side. I took his hands in mine and led him over. He sat and looked up at me – messy hair and slightly open mouth just sending me into a state of total abandon. I crawled up, straddling his legs and placing his hands on my ass. Looking him right in the eyes, I gripped his cock and rubbed it against my wetness, teasing him.

"Fuckkkk," he groaned.

"Gimme a minute, love," I giggled. He gave me a really evil look and pushed my hips down onto his cock, not letting me tease him any longer. I wiggled to adjust and gently, slowly started to ride him. He let me set the pace for a few minutes, watching me, exploring my body with his hands. Bending his head down, he took my breasts in his hands, pressing them together, licking and sucking my nipples. He knew that sent shocks right down to my clit. 

"You like that, don't you?" he pulled my earlobe through his teeth. 

"Yes," I moaned, now grinding myself against him, knowing he wanted me to lose control. 

He grinned, watching me totally lose it. He held me tightly to him with one hand as he used the other one to push away from the couch and stand. I wrapped my legs around him as he walked the few steps back to the booth table. He placed me on the surface and then hooked his arms underneath my knees. Papa's strokes were shallow, teasing me by only giving me about half of his cock.

"You...fucking...tease..." I panted at him and he laughed. 

"You'd be disappointed if I wasn't," he then started plowing fully into me. He was right. I had never been fucked the way he fucked me and that's why I kept coming back. "You feel amazing around my cock. So soft, so wet..."

He reached down and started to rub my clit. I wrapped my legs back around him and he placed one hand on the table. I looked right into his eyes and got totally lost in them, the beautiful green contrasting with the stark white. He bit his lip and picked up his pace. I was so close and he knew it and stopped rubbing me for a second, which caused me to moan and cry, "Don't" before he started back at it again, this time sending me over the edge. He stroked me through my orgasm and then flipped me over onto my stomach on the table. Kicking my legs further apart, he buried himself in me to the hilt, taking what he wanted, just holding my hips down to the table as he continued to thrash into me until he reached his climax, pulling out and coming all over my ass. 

Papa collapsed on top of me for a moment, and I could feel his heart pounding against my back. He kissed all the way down me, licking his come off my ass. Stepping back, he turned me over and caught me up in his arms, kissing me deeply and whispering, "Thank you."

"Same," I said again, giggling. 

We sat together and got dressed. 

"So next time?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"You going to make me interview Special again?" 

"Maybe," he winked and smiled. "I'm glad I got to see you again."

"Me, too," I kissed him one more time and he responded, still deeply and passionately. "We kind of messed up your bus.."

"Oh, this is the ghouls' bus."

"You really are such an asshole." I laughed and stepped off the bus and back into the real world.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is an old Replacements song, Kiss Me On The Bus


End file.
